


Just One Look At You

by lmontyy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lazy Mornings, Lesbian Character, Love, Memories, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Morning Kisses, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-War, Regret, Sleepy Cuddles, They are just so in love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, it hurts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27836359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmontyy/pseuds/lmontyy
Summary: Catra will never get sick of waking up next to Adora. Not when she's greeted to that beautiful, sleeping face and the warmest embraces she could've ever imagined. Adora can't seem to get enough of her, either.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 169





	Just One Look At You

**Author's Note:**

> heya!
> 
> welcome to my first she-ra fic!!
> 
> as per the encouragement of friends and supporters, i recently binged the series and i am so fucking in love with it. this is gonna be the first of MANY catradora fics. i am so looking forward to writing for these two. i love my precious babies, and i will never get over how much they love each other :^(
> 
> i hope you enjoy! this is gonna be a fun pairing to write for in the very near future. i'm absolutely gonna be writing more for them – definitely ranging from pg to smut. but for now, have some tooth-rotting, tear-jerking fluff because these two just cannot get enough of each other
> 
> THIS FIC IS HEAVILY INSPIRED BY "HOVER" – CRYSTAL & QUIET. PLEASE GIVE IT A LISTEN BEFORE/DURING YOUR READ. HIGHLY SUGGESTED. :)

She’d never seen the sunrise so bright and bounding and beautiful peering through the window like she did that morning. In all her years living in bases for the Horde in the dreaded Fright Zone; living in spacecrafts floating along in endless space under the wrath of a dangerous, manipulative tyrant, Catra realized there was never a morning where she had been woken up by the beautiful golden rays pouring in a glassy light into the gentle atmosphere of the room around her, and it was tragic.

The first thing she remembered feeling when she woke up was the soft cushions of the bed, the blankets enveloping her in warmth and comfort, the fabric beneath her softer than any pile of feathers, tickling against her nose and she pleasantly opened her eyes.

Blinding, bright rays had her hands moving to her eyes, rubbing roughly as the room started to make sense around her. She didn’t want to move, the cushions around her begged for her to stay put, and the angelic, white aura that dusted across the room stayed visible to the girl as she laid there, soaking in the way the light from the morning sun bounced off the shiny counters and ridges of the walls. She appreciated how easy the air felt to take in, filling her lungs as her vision came to. The sounds of birds singing and playing from outside echoed into the room through the glass and it soothed Catra more than she remembered birds to soothe her.

_Is this heaven?_

She couldn’t tell, not at first. The atmosphere was ethereal – white and bright and full of the elegant sounds of the breeze and nature sweeping around the world outside the glass.

It took Catra long moments to remember everything. Memories of the Fright Zone poured in, followed suit by the reign of terror she and the rest of the Horde had shed on the world. The image of a burning Salineas tore through the blissful surroundings, causing Catra’s heart to beat hard and heavily against the wall of her chest.

A low, soft groaning noise pulled the memory from her mind immediately.

_Why am I here?_

And just like that, the euphoria around her returned.

Turning her head gently, two big eyes fell on a lump in the blankets and cushions beside her. The sun peered through the thin fabric delicately draped around the large bed, and as the shape turned over the light touched on a fair face, entranced in slumber.

Hair falling gently around the edges of her perfect face, Catra felt every nerve in her body light up when Adora’s sleep-ridden face turned her way. The rays that peered through the windows in the room lit up her captivating expression, relaxed and tranquil as she peacefully dozed off. Her chest rose and fell so gently – it had Catra’s heart swelling and her breath was catching in her throat. Beautiful blue eyes laid to rest behind long, dark eyelashes, concealed by the sleep but Catra knew them all the same

Adora was lying there in the bed next to her, clad in a gray tank top and shorts, tucked under the covers with her hair draping around her face and an arm lazily rested on the pillows above her head. Her face completely at peace as she dreamed.

_This must be heaven._

A rush of heat ran through Catra’s body, jolting her right through her heart as she took in the sight of her lover beside her, that sweet, fragile face nearly bringing her to tears.

_There’s no heaven without you in it._

Her face had Catra’s mind scrambling to regain her thoughts. She failed miserably. 

She was entirely captivated watching Adora’s soft breaths rise and fall gently under the covers. Her eyes were fixated on the way her nose flared as she breathed, the way her face sat in blissful rest as she continued to dream and drift away into a world Catra would never know of, but one she knew that – as long as it existed in Adora’s mind – would be full of grace and love and peace.

Catra ached as she examined the face of the girl next to her. Adora’s very existence left her heart sore and bruised, left her completely and unabashedly in love. And she was hooked on the feeling.

_I missed you so much._

All of those years she’d spent on the Horde ships, in bases, in the cold sleeping alone, she would be yearning for Adora. Wanting her there, just to see her and to get the chance to hold her, even if it were for one last time. She had wished day and night that one morning she would wake up, and she would turn over to find Adora there, laying comfortably with her arms extended toward her like she’d seen many times before. 

But every morning, she woke up to nothing but the cold air and the empty covers. She woke up to the miserable feeling of loneliness. And for the longest time, Catra could never forgive her for that.

Yet, here they were again, the positions so familiar and so distant. Tucked away in a royal chamber in the castle of Bright Moon, here they were and Catra was finally able to do what she had yearned to do for years without end.

And she did exactly that; without hesitation, she reached out and gently took Adora’s cheek in the palm of her hand.

Her skin was like fleece against her fingertips, soft and fragile and addicting. Her face fit perfectly into palm of Catra’s hand, and Catra would never get sick of seeing it there.

_You’re so perfect. What did I ever do to deserve this?_

A rough thumb brushed against smooth skin ever so gently, leaving Catra completely entranced by the way her face stirred and twitched ever so slightly at the motion. And after a moment – the smallest, divine moment – perfect eyelashes parted and baby blue cracked through drowsy lids, consciousness befalling the girl in her hands as the morning rays welcomed her.

Scrunching her fair face and sucking air through her nose, Adora’s hands found her eyes – much like Catra’s had upon her awakening – and they rubbed gently as the morning became clear around her. When she moved the soft hands from her face, an adoring smile creeped across lovely lips.

“Hey… Good morning,” she nearly whispered, her voice was low and groggy with sleep, but so fragile. It left Catra’s heart swollen and sore in her chest once more as she bathed in the sound of Adora’s soothing voice. She would never get tired of hearing those words pass from her lips every morning.

_I’m just so lucky._

“Hey,” Catra murmured back, her lips tugging upward into a grin of her own in response. 

Their soft whispers hung in the air softly, filling both of them with a heavenly peace that Catra hadn’t felt ever in her life. She was teased with a taste of it those nights where she would lay next to Adora in the basement of the Horde base. And here she was, curled up in a big bed in one of the centers of Etheria’s brightest and best kingdoms, journeying with princesses to bring goodness and magic across a world she once sought to destroy.

It couldn’t have been more surreal.

It was Adora’s eyelids falling back over those tantalizing eyes that pulled Catra’s focus back on the girl in front of her, inciting yet another smile across her face. 

She couldn’t remember the last time she’d smiled so much. She could only vaguely remember feeling that way the last time she and Adora had been that close, years ago. Everything was just so different, but nothing felt out of place. 

Everything felt like it was exactly as it should be.

She let her mind wander as her thumb continued to brush against the soft skin of Adora’s cheek, the girl’s eyes still closed and a soothed smile pulling at her lips. Her face leaned closer into her palm, completely engulfed in Catra’s warmth and the enchanting atmosphere around them.

When one of Adora’s hands moved and placed itself over Catra’s, she felt a punch to her heart. And when Adora’s face shifted slightly and she pressed her lips gently and lovingly into the skin of Catra’s palm, she nearly felt the wind get knocked out of her.

Adora was wrapped in the celestial, blissful morning light around them, her face pressed into her hand and kissing the calloused skin, shifting comfortably under the covers they’d spent the entire night under together. Nothing in the world could’ve ever seduced Catra away from that moment. Not power or glory, not the validation. Nothing would ever rip her away from her home with Adora.

_You will never know how much I love you._

Tears threatened to push past Catra’s eyes as the reality came crashing down on her. This reality – just her and Adora – it was so breathtakingly beautiful, something she thought was impossible to achieve. After all her sinful, wicked actions of the past, never once did she think she would find herself waking up next to Adora in the kingdom she nearly turned to ashes.

But she wouldn’t trade it for the world.

One look at Adora’s face had Catra spent, diving over the edge as she leaned in, her entire body moving with her, pressing hard against Adora. The latter welcomed her with open arms, and Catra was flooded with an intimate warmth that she wanted from no one else, wanted with no one else. Adora’s arms wrapping around her and bringing her as close as she could into the crook of her neck was among Catra’s favorite things in the world.

Nuzzling closely into her neck, Catra pressed the lightest of kisses to skin there. Adora held her tighter in response.

_I don’t ever want you to leave again._

“I love you,” an effortless whisper touched warmly against Adora’s neck, a breath of intimate delight sounding, almost in surprise, from above Catra’s head as the words hit deeply into Adora’s heart.

_I love you, I love you._

Catra knew she would never tire of saying it.

A breathy chuckle, filled with emotion, came shortly after. “I love you, too.”

_I’ll never get sick of hearing you say that._

Catra’s arms tightened around Adora’s waist as one of Adora’s hands gently found Catra’s hair. Stroking the tufts and letting fingers play along her large ears, the purrs rumbled deep in Catra’s throat as Adora’s other hand gently thumbed the skin of her cheek.

When that fear – that same anxiety that had driven her for years – poked like a thorn in her chest, Catra found herself muttering words without control, rendering her vulnerable as her deepest nightmare became visible.

“Stay.”

The heart rate of the girl holding her picked up at the words, but she was met with nothing but passion and adoration when hands moved from her hair and to the sides of her face, pulling it upward to meet Adora’s beautiful blue eyes with her mixed ones. 

There was nothing but genuine sincerity and love behind the blue. It quickly became her new favorite color.

“I always will,” her promise beat against the inside of Catra’s chest, prompting the lightest tears to form at the corners of her eyes as Adora’s words continued to pour out. “I never want to leave you again.”

“Then don’t,” Catra urged after the most fragile moment of silence, and when Adora’s eyes scoured her face with a tornado of emotions crossing her face, she felt the dread come over her again.

And in moments, it ripped away again when Adora spoke. Adora’s hand pressed harder into Catra’s cheek. “You are where I belong.”

A shaky breath escaped through Catra’s mouth, pushed roughly from her lungs as the words rolled over her and gripped her heart with long, unforgiving fingers.

“I never want to leave this bed,” Adora admitted, smiling once more as she sunk deeper into the mattress, her thumb stroking Catra’s freckled face as she pulled her as close as she could get them, eyes still passionately searching the other’s face.

“Then let’s stay here,” a smile pulled at Catra’s lips as she muttered sweetly in response. “Let’s never leave.”

“Never?” Adora’s face softened instantly, pupils blowing as she took in the sight of her girlfriend’s face in her palms. The sunlight shone on Adora’s face, lighting her features and bathing her in the ethereal light. The world was so soft around her.

“Promise?” Catra’s eyes searched long and hard in the fair complexion before her, finding the same, intoxicating sincerity. _Promise._ It was their thing. Their _words._

“I promise.”

_Good,_ she thought, entranced by Adora’s eyes that were slowly disappearing behind tired lids once again. The smile stayed plastered on her lips, and Catra could only admire the way she looked – so calm and peaceful – before she was burying her face into Adora’s neck again, determined to stay there for a whole day to prove her point.

She wanted Adora all to herself that day. Wrapped in blankets and cushions and engulfed in the beautiful sunlight. Spending all day staring into the gorgeous blue eyes of the girl next to her, telling her how much she loved her all throughout the day.

Nothing sounded more wonderful than that.

_This is heaven,_ she repeated in her mind. _This is home._

Catra’s eyes traveled back up to Adora’s face, which had already lightened as she dozed off once more.

Sleep soon caught up with her shortly after, and as she drifted off herself, she pressed one last kiss into the crook of Adora’s neck.

_This is where you are, and this is where I’ll always want to be._

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so very kindly for reading.
> 
> i am 100% open to comments and thoughts about this, as i am with every other work of mine. 
> 
> i cannot tell you how elated i am that i got into this show, and i cannot wait to write more for them. i've been having some writer's block for a time, and i'm sincerely hoping these two can pull me out of it. judging by how happy i am with this, and how much i wanna write for them in the future? i have a good feeling about it.
> 
> you can follow my tumblr @lmontyy or lmontyy.tumblr.com. there i post updates on my writing, personal stuff, and i spam with mainly the last of us and she-ra content, with the occasional legend of korra and the walking dead game content, as well. :)
> 
> thank you again! looking forward to thoughts on this.
> 
> much love,  
> monty


End file.
